


Years From Now

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the first day of the rest of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Dr Hook song of the same name. It was our first dance at our wedding and it fits just nicely.  
> Comments as always are very welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Danny took a deep breath, closing his eyes and let his mind drift back over the last year. There had been fighting and making up, good times, bad times, days when they were apart and more days when they were inseperable. And now, today, in less than an hour, his whole life was going to change. He was going to marry Steve, become the husband of a Navy SEAL trainee. When they returned from their honeymoon (which his sister Jez had kindly given them as a wedding present) they would be moving into a tiny on base house. Steve would be starting his advanced training and Danny would be starting advanced photography. For a while Danny had panicked over how he would cope with not knowing where Steve was, if he was safe. Jezabel had taken him to one side, told him to stop being such a drama queen.  
"You love Steve, don't you?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then stop worrying. Naturally you'll worry about him, he's in a dangerous job. But he loves you so much, he'll do everything to come back to you. And you won't be alone while he's away. You'll have me and Kono and Mom..."  
"But not Dad," he sighed, sadly. Jez shook her head, regretfully.  
"He can't accept it, Danno. He's too stuck in his ways. I'm sorry."  
"His loss," Danny had said firmly, determined to put his father's refusal out of his mind and out of his life.  
"Hey, bridezilla, ready to go?" Jez shouted up the stairs.   
"All my life," Danny breathed.

Jezabel Williams could feel tears threatening to fall but blinked them back. Kono would go mad if she ruined her make up. Her baby brother was getting married, her little blue eyed boy who used to curl up in her bed during thunder storms. Smoothing her midnight blue dress against her thighs, checking her hair one last time, she turned to Kono.  
"Thank the lord they let you pick the clothes. If I had to wear that orange dress they picked..." Jez shuddered.  
"Neon orange doesn't do anyone any favours," Kono chuckled. "Oh," she gasped, eyes looking passed Jez. Turning Jezabel drew in a sharp breath.  
"Oh Danno..."  
Danny stood in the middle of her living room, watching them calmly. His blond hair was swept up and back, styled within an inch of its life. He wore a dove grey suit, ocean blue silk shirt with a thin black tie. Fiddling nervously with his cuffs, Danny glanced between the two women.  
"Will I do?"  
"If Steve doesn't start drooling the second he sees you, he's not human," Kono smiled, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.  
"Gorgeous," Jez grinned, straightening his tie. "Ready?"  
"Absolutely. Let's go."

***  
Steve shifted nervously at the front of the room. This was it, the day he'd been waiting for. His father patted him comfortingly on the arm.  
"Courage, son. It'll be over soon."  
"You make it sound like ripping off a band aid," Steve huffed out a laugh.  
"Close," John McGarrett smiled.  
"Don't frighten the boy," Lyn scolded, smacking her husband on the arm. "You look fabulous sweetheart," she beamed, tissue firmly in hand. Steve was dressed in a black suit with a deep green silk shirt and silver tie. His curly hair was cut short, dark bristles neatly flattened against his skull.  
"Thank, Mom. I have to admit, I'm nervous. What if Danny doesn't show?"  
Even as he spoke he spotted Jez and Kono hovering in the doors at the back of the room, Mary bouncing between them. Jez waved to Chin, who was in charge of the music and he started Pachabel's Canon in D, the song they had picked for Danny's entrance.  
Kono and Mary began to pace down the aisle between to the two sets of chairs, beaming proudly. A few seconds later Jezabel appeared on Danny's arm, grinning. Steve stopped breathing. Danny looked glorious, the sun catching in his hair, glittering off the engagment ring on his finger. Never in his life had Steve seen anything he wanted more. Everything faded into the background as he stared at the man about to become his husband. He was vaugely aware of them speakng their vows, of exchanging rings, of being pronounced life partners. When their lips met in a chaste kiss, it was like a bomb going off. Danny was his, just as Steve was Danny's. The cheers of their friends and family were joyous, full of love and acceptance.  
"Mine now," Danny whispered against his lips, smirking. Steve's returned smile was goofy.

The reception was a party to remember. Loud music, fantastic food, dancing, laughing and general merry making. Danny must have danced with just about everyone, was so tired he could bearly stand. His scarred right leg was trembling with exhaustion. He was about to collaspe when he felt Steve's arms wrap around him, supporting his weight.  
"Are you alright Mr Williams-McGarrett?" he whispered, kissing the blond hair.  
"Just tired. We've been celebrating for hours."  
Steve was steering his new husband towards a chair when Danny's mother stepped in front of them. She hadn't been at the ceremony but had shown up to congratulate the happy couple at the reception.  
"It was a beautiful service," she smiled, kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm sorry about you father. One day, maybe..."  
"I'm not holding breath, Mom," Danny stated, tightening his hold on Steve. They chatted for several more minutes then she took her leave, heading over to talk to Jez.  
"Take me to bed," Danny sighed, head resting on Steve's shoulder.  
"Sure you're ready to leave?"  
"Yes. Take me to bed and do wonderful things to me."  
Steve felt heat pool in his groin at Danny's soft words, lust roaring to life inside him.  
"I can do that."

They stumbled into the honeymoon suite, kissing frantically, tearing clothes from each other. Steve was skin hungry, desperate to finally have Danny completely, to be inside the blond and have Danny inside him. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. He groaned as Danny's hot mouth moved down his body, tongue circling his nipples, hands sliding over his ass. Lips pressed into the flesh of the taller boy's inner thigh, Danny began whispering instructions to his husband as he rolled onto his stomach. With shaking hands, Steve fumbled for the lube, letting Danny guide his movements. Hesitently, Steve slicked his fingers and began pressing them one ay a time into Danny's tight hole. The silken heat felt wonderful and made Steve's already throbbing erection even harder. He was eager to be inside his beloved.   
"Do it now," Danny gasped, rolling his hips, Steve's fingers slipping in deeper. Both men groaned. Pouring lube onto his hand, slicking the cool liquid on his blood hot cock, Steve positioned himself at Danny's opening and pushed forward slowly. Danny's head reared back as he cried out, pleasure and pain lacing his voice. Steve's breath hissed out of him as he slid into the tight heat, fighting the urge to just slam home into his Jersey boy. Danny's hips rose, forcing Steve in deeper, both crying out again.   
"Faster," the blond gasped, his own hand moving up and down his shaft in time with the thrusts of Steve's cock. Steve obeyed, driving faster into his lover, panting out his name as his climax built.  
"Steve!" Danny screamed, whole body spasming as he came, release splattering over his hand and the sheets. Steve roared wordlessly as he came inside Danny, vision whiting out with the power of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of the smaller man, gasping, body completely sated.  
"Trying to become a widower on our wedding night," Danny grunted, shoving the slightly heavier body off of him.  
"Can we do it with me bottoming in a bit?" Steve asked eagerly. Danny huffed out a tired laugh.  
"Let me have a nap and then we'll try anything you want."  
Steve combed his fingers through blond locks, snuggling close to his husband.  
"I love you, Daniel Williams-McGarrett."  
"I love you, Steven J Williams-McGarrett."


End file.
